


Suffer for me

by Hinikuna



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 01:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11658960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinikuna/pseuds/Hinikuna
Summary: In a regular night in the city of Ikebukuro, where crime jumps out of every corner, two forces struggle to take down the other. Heiwashima Shizuo and Orihara Izaya thought their fight would be no different than the other thousands they had had in the past, but they didn't count on everything changing from one instant to the next. (Yaoi)





	Suffer for me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is a fic from Durarara'' I wrote some time ago in spanish, and I wanted to practice translation, so I decided to write the same story in english. Since english is not my first language, I may have misspelling, if that is the case please let me know!

_Kill him, kill him, kill him._

Heiwajima Shizuo was seen running around at midnight, in the busy and dangerous city of Ikebukuro. He destroyed everything that got in his way, and as was expected of him, made no apologies for his actions. He knew full well he was following the orders of a voice inside his head, a very influential voice that was usually the cause of his outbursts, and why he got into so many useless fights. Not a voice of reason or conscience, that was for sure, and he knew he must seem like a madman at times…but then again, he didn't really give a shit.

With so many bat shit crazy people running around without a leash, he wasn't planning to start getting worried about advices he could receive from a stupid little voice inside his mind. At least not when that voice was making so much sense.

_Kill Izaya._

Orihara Izaya was the creepiest, lying, smartass, piece of shit that had ever walked the face of the earth in the whole goddamn history of human kind. He was a despicable being who didn't deserve to live one more day in his city, stepping on the same street as he walked, and breathing the same putrid air…or at least that was his fucking opinion.

There was no doubt that Izaya had enemies to spare, but there wasn't a single person in the entire world who despised him more honestly, more profoundly than Heiwajima Shizuo, whose blood boiled with the sole vision of that sickening grin.

So fuck his defective mind! In that moment, chasing the little bastard relentlessly, Shizuo was agreeing with the psychopath inside his head, and imagining Izaya's blood running down the street.

 _Catch him,_ the voice yelled once again, _catch him and kill him!_

Shizuo smiled openly and hurried up, noticing a familiar strand of black hair disappear in a dark alley. He stared at his target, and ran towards him, knowing that loosing the other man's track was out of the fucking question.

The bastard was usually so sneaky and fast, that no matter how many times Shizuo would aim a punch to his face, Izaya would avoid it with the grace of a feline, which only added more fire to Shizuo's rage. His need to fight was getting bigger and more annoying inside of him, and the only way to let it out, was to find the sneaky bastard and give him a good beating once and for all.

Like a predator stalking his prey, Shizuo jumped from the building he had been running on, barely noticing how the wind took the glasses off his face, and got his hair tangled. Nothing mattered anymore, nothing more than getting to that bastard.

With his enemy's name coming out of his lips in a war cry, Shizuo landed in the hard concrete, right in front of his adversary. He had probably left the skin of his hands raw with that landing, but he didn't care at all. In that moment, he saw nothing but red, and the rest of Ikebukuro stopped having any sort of meaning to him. The only ones in the universe were him and Izaya, and they had issues to settle.

''Finally found you, bastard'', Shizuo spoke with an evident hoarse voice, ''prepare yourself to die''.

After hearing a threat like that, delivered by one of the strongest guys in Ikebukuro, a normal person would have tried to flee the scene instantly. Some might even have pissed themselves, or begged pathetically for their petty lives. There was no doubt that anyone with a sane mind would have prevented the fight in any way possible…but not Izaya.

He just stood there…fucking stood there laughing his ass off, as if he had just heard the funniest joke in the world, and not a real threat. He laughed and laughed, until the sound resonated in the alley and got inside Shizuo's body, burning him from the inside out.

_Kill him, kill him, kill him, kill him, kill him, kill him, kill him…_

The voice kept going around his head without a chance to let him breathe. The irritation inside him was so immense, he swore he could taste poison in his mouth.

But even in that situation, Shizuo could admit, he didn't expect anything else from his enemy. It had been a long time since he had first met Izaya, and knew he wasn't a weak little kid from a street band who had never seen real action. On the contrary, Izaya was crazy enough, and bored enough of his daily life, to actually want to piss Shizuo off. He didn't back down, didn't get scared and always stood his ground, even knowing he could receive the beating of his life in the hands of his opponent. Shizuo would never admit it, but despite his hatred for the dark-haired man…he still was a challenge, one he had to beat no matter what.

''Shizu-chan'', Izaya sing-songed with that fake voice of his ''are you planning to hurt me even though I didn't do anything this time?''

''You haven't done anything yet'', Shizuo corrected while cracking his knuckles in anticipation.

He didn't really give a shit if Izaya had done a good deed or created chaos around town. Shizuo had never been a moralist, and wouldn't start being one any time soon. If there was a motive to bring Izaya his demise, it was because of fucking personal reasons. The rest of the world could just blow up for all he cared.

''But I am so good…'', Izaya said while batting his eyelashes.

''I don't care about that. Today I just feel like killing you''.

Izaya's answer was nothing more than a sarcastic laugh, but very subtly, he took a razor blade from his pocket, hiding it in his hand so the other man wouldn't see it yet. For Izaya, being able to make a perfect strike, was all about timing. He knew Shizuo well enough to know he was too impulsive and too distracted by his rage, to even register his movements, and that, was something Izaya was planning to use to his favor.

Every time Izaya found himself fighting Shizuo, he was amazed by the different kind of warriors they were, but even still, both were considered the strongest ones in Ikebukuro. Two opposite forces that were constantly clashing, but none of them were ever winners. While Shizuo always attacked without a thought, Izaya would analyze his options from the very first second, and avoided strikes instead of giving them. This actions led to a complicated game of ''Cat and mice'', where one tried desperately to catch the other, but always failed. And so their fights were endless, but not boring in least.

Izaya had no problem admitting he enjoyed provoking Shizuo, because it was so easy to piss him off. He didn't really have try so hard, just his presence was usually enough, and the thrill of being at the brink of death multiple times was a powerful drug he was not getting enough of. Deep in his heart, Izaya was a strategist, and one too arrogant for his own good, for there hadn't come a day yet, in which he had been caught by the other man. The possibility was always there, of course, but that just meant and adrenaline rush he couldn't get anywhere else. Shizuo was his only match, and fighting him, made his days active, and his existence much less boring.

''Such a coincidence, Shizu-chan, today I feel like killing you too''.

With that being said, Izaya threw his blade to the other man's direction, and managed to cut his cheek in a thin red line. Shizuo raised his hand to his face and felt the blood dripping from his cheek, but he barely noticed the sting. Without caring about the new injury, he jumped forward and threw his fist in the air so he could land it on Izaya's face.

The dark-haired man moved quickly, and as he laughed in amusement, he avoided each and every punch that was delivered in his direction. Shizuo was only getting angrier and angrier at the outcome, growling in frustration when his fist met the air instead of his enemy's face.

 _I have to catch him,_ he repeated to himself, _I have to kill him._

Darkness settled over the alley, causing them to lose track of the other, but none of them considered ending the fight. Blindly, they threw punches and kicks, and avoided being hit by blades and knives.

But suddenly, what appeared to be an endless fight, ended unexpectedly when one of them tripped over a bottle and fell to the floor. He tried getting up quickly, but didn't count on the speed of his opponent, who jumped over his body and held his wrists over his head.

Silence filled the night, and the clouds that were covering the moon, suddenly went away to reveal the scene below. Izaya, the fastest and most cunning man in the city, had been submitted by the brutal strength of Shizuo. It was then that they could set their eyes on each other and both men realized the unthinkable:

_This has never happened before…_

Izaya was bound, trapped, and because of the blond man's strength, there was no way he could get him off, at least not without assistance. He shivered unconsciously and his throat seemed too dry all of a sudden. With dread, Izaya realized he had never before been so close to die at the hands of Shizuo, and that was a surprise for the both of them.

Shizuo, couldn't think of a time in which he hadn't dreamed of having Izaya just like this: surrendered and at his mercy. He had dreamed of killing the bastard with a single hit, of crashing his head against a brick wall, or throwing a bus on top of him. Basically, any way to kill Izaya was a fantasy in Shizuo's mind, and at the end of the day, he could think of so many ways to make sure the other man stayed dead.

 _So what are you waiting for?_ , he asked himself, _this is your moment, fucking take it!_

But now that he had Izaya restrained under him, without a chance to escape…Shizuo wasn't too sure about fulfilling his dream.

It's not like he suddenly felt like becoming a saint or anything, he knew full well he had no problem with murder. The problem was, over the years he had built so many scenarios in his mind involving the murder of Izaya, to the point where he couldn't remember a different train of thought. What would he even think about once his purpose was achieved? Would he just find another victim? Or his blood thirst would die at the same time as his enemy? The doubt was immense and it ate away inside of him.

 _Why the fuck are you hesitating?_ , he told himself in anger, _he is fucking there and you can kill him. What are you waiting for? Kill him!_

Even though Shizuo agreed with the voice in his mind, for some reason, his body wouldn't follow the orders his brain was giving. But he suspected his hesitation, had something to do with the look of confusion in Izaya's eyes. The dark-haired man was currently looking at him in puzzlement, and given the way he wasn't showing signs of resistance, he most likely didn't know how to react. Like Shizuo, Izaya had never thought of an outcome quite like this.

''What?! You don't want to fight?!'', Shizuo yelled in his face while he put even more weight to the other man's wrists, ''because I fucking plan to kill you!''

He was convinced Izaya would laugh in that annoying way of his, and the fight would somehow restart. He would escape from Shizuo's grasp, and both would fight until exhaustion, just like it had always been. And maybe next time, when Shizuo was prepared, he would really kill him on the spot.

But tonight, Izaya didn't laugh, or even tried to get away, he just stared ahead with his eyes wide open in surprise and…fear. Baffled, Shizuo realized he had accomplished the impossible: to make that smartass afraid, and very aware he was about die.

But it wasn't fucking satisfactory.

Shizuo tightened his jaw in frustration, hating the way everything had somehow become so complicated. As much as he wanted to kill the other man, he realized he couldn't if Izaya wasn't going to defend himself. There was no chance of ending this fight in such a boring way, especially if it was going to be the last one.

''Do you think I'm joking?!'', he yelled again, and this time his threat was accompanied by a punch to Izaya's face.

Izaya moaned in pain and his lip started to bleed, but apart from that, he didn't show any other sign that he understood the words Shizuo was saying.

Throughout the years, Shizuo had never managed to actually win a fight against Izaya, and least of all, had Izaya ever froze himself in fear. All this time, the dark-haired man had thought he could get away from any situation, even the brutality of his blond-haired enemy, but right now he realized he was the weaker of the two.

Izaya knew he would die at the hands of Shizuo, because that had always been the other man's objective since highschool. None of them had ever understood why, and mostly went along with the ''hate at first sight'' explanation. They had hated each other since that first meeting, and fought a million fights ever since. It was just too shocking to realize it would all end up right then and there, because the game couldn't keep going forever, could it? One of them was destined to die by the actions of the other.

Shizuo gritted his teeth, hating the way Izaya was ruining the whole thing. The kind of relationship they had with each other was undoubtedly sick and twisted, but over the years they had gotten used to it, and now Izaya was ruining everything by his hesitation to fight. If he wasn't going to be a challenge, what was the point of fighting him at all?!

 _Shit, I'm acting like an idiot,_ Shizuo thought. He saw the thin neck of his enemy under him, and imagined his hands surrounding it until the air was cut off. Shizuo imagined it a thousand times, but couldn't see it through, because it meant losing his rival in the most stupid and unfulfilling way possible.

But even so, he couldn't just let him go, because that would mean saving his life, and that would lead to their relationship changing in a very strange way, and he didn't think either of them was prepared for that. Izaya wasn't his ally, wasn't his friend, he was the annoying guy he wanted to beat up a few times a day to let off steam.

No, he couldn't let him go just yet. Shizuo needed to punish him, to hurt him deeply and only then setting him free. If he couldn't kill Izaya, then he would torture him instead.

With new resolve, Shizuo grabbed the blade from the floor, and used it to cut Izaya's shirt in half. The dark-haired man opened his eyes wide, and laid very still, staring at the man on top of him as if he was death itself.

''I'm going to try something new, Izaya'', said Shizuo, while his hand started roaming the other man's chest. With his free hand, he held on to Izaya's wrist, to keep him locked.

The man in question felt a shiver going through him when that hand touched his ice cold skin. But Izaya's embarrassment reached a peak when those fingers reached his nipple and out of his mouth, a surprised moan came out. At his own reaction, Izaya bit his lip hardly, and looked up, wishing Shizuo hadn't heard that embarrassing sound escaping.

But over him, all he could see was a sadistic smile curling his enemy's mouth, and that kind of smile could never carry anything good. Whatever it was Shizuo was looking for…he had just found it.

 _This is the way I can really hurt him_ , Shizuo thought while he threw the blade aside, and grazed his nails on the other man's chest, expecting to leave big red marks. He found Izaya's helpless sounds exhilarating, and couldn't wait to make a mess of him.

_More..._

Without a second thought, he reached forward and sunk his teeth in Izaya's think neck, the same one, he had considered snapping in half. Izaya screamed, and moved as If he wanted to get away, and it was in that moment, that Shizuo found the solution to his problem. If he kept touching the other man, he would start to resist more and more, and maybe even wake up from that trance he had fallen into. Only then, they could go back to what they were before.

''You know what, Izaya? Tonight you will become my whore'', Shizuo whispered and smiled even wider when he saw the other man biting his lip until blood came out, ''I'm going to make it hurt so bad…you are going to wish you were dead''.

For a moment, Izaya stayed frozen, without being able to understand the cruel words coming out of his rival's mouth. Only when one of Shizuo's hands broke the zipper on his pants, he understood the other man's intentions, and his need to escape grew bigger inside his chest, and almost desperately, he started trashing.

Shizuo smiled when he saw the fear in Izaya's eyes and felt him resist a little more, but pinned to the ground, he was going nowhere. It was a powerful feeling, to have immobilized one of his greatest enemies and knowing that he had the upper hand. If he won this fight, he would still get the challenge he was hoping for, and not Izaya's immediate surrender. He wanted the other man to fight as rudely as he could, to be punched and insulted by him. He even wished Izaya to get away, so he could have another reason to catch him again.

_That's better…_

Between forceful yanks, Shizuo managed to get Izaya's pants out of the way, along with his underwear, and turned him around so he was facing the floor. The dark-haired man immediately kicked the blond one's throat, and the pain made Shizuo smile again. He didn't consider himself a masochist, but right now, he wanted pain both delivered and received, he wanted everything in that fight.

Shizuo reached forward and touched Izaya between his legs, until he felt the arousal in his hand.

''You are such a liar, Izaya, struggling when you clearly want this…''.

 _I'm going to break him_ , Shizuo thought decisively.

He touched him more on that sensitive area, and enjoyed the situation: Izaya laying down in an alley, being touched forcefully by someone from his same sex…and fucking enjoying it! No matter how scary or painful the experience was, Izaya couldn't deny his obvious response.

But Shizuo wanted more, so he took two fingers and pushed them inside the body of the man underneath him. Izaya's immediately screamed in pain and tried to get away, but in the position he was in, there was nowhere to run to. He was trapped, but for some reason, despite the fear and the pain, his body seemed to have a mind of its own, moving against Shizuo's fingers, as if he wanted…more?

It was unbearable, to want to get escape, but at the same time, to desire something he wasn't sure exactly what it was. Izaya had never felt anything more confusing in his life.

_I'll break him…_

When he felt Izaya wasn't far from coming, he stopped every action, and almost laughed as he heard the small imploring sound the other man let out.

''There is more from where that came from'', Shizuo announced, and without another notice, he thrust himself inside Izaya's body, savoring the cry that escaped from the other man's lips. It was just too good to hear.

Izaya was in flames and the pain was mind numbing, but somehow, the treatment he was receiving, was exactly what he needed. He could feel a tingle in his lower abdomen, and his arousal just got more and more demanding, to the point where he couldn't think of anything, not of the fight, not of his enemy, not even the possibility to be seen and humiliated. It was intoxicating, and he didn't care about anything other than what was happening right then and there.

Who could have known Izaya, one of the most feared men in Ikebukuro, could lose himself in such a carnal desire? Who knew he needed to be punished just like this? The fear that had shocked him before when he had been immobilized, was now fading away under the pain and pleasure Shizuo was putting him under, and to his surprise…Izaya wanted so much more.

''Don't stop…'', he whispered under his breath, and he wasn't sure if Shizuo had heard him, but the other man certainly didn't back down.

From then on, the rest of the night was nothing but a blur on their minds. Afterwards, what they could remember was nothing but bodies clashing against each other, punching and kicking and an occasional bite leaving a deep wound on their skins. Shizuo would thrust again and again, empowered by the sounds of pain and pleasure from his opponent. It was electric, intense, and so new, that it was hard to think rationally.

''More…more…''

It was difficult to know who was speaking, enjoying it, or for what reasons. All that mattered was relief, so close it could almost be touched.

Suddenly, Izaya screamed at the top of his lungs, and his body gave out over the ground. He barely felt Shizuo's body reaching his own climax, and Izaya shuddered under him. All the energy, the desperation, seemed to go away in that instant, and everything that was left behind was just tired bodies and minds in blank.

Shizuo moved away from the other man's body, and laid down on the floor next to Izaya, who didn't move at all. None of them knew exactly how much time it had passed, since they were too busy listening to the sound of the crime in Ikebukuro grow louder with each passing minute.

Izaya was the first one to recover from the trance, and got to his feet. He quickly arranged his clothes, and started making his way out of the alley, without even so much as a look towards his enemy. It was in that moment, Shizuo got up in a hurry, and took Izaya by the arm, making the other man stop in his tracks and look at him.

''You better be faster next time, Izaya'', the blond one warned him, ''because if you are not, I will catch you again''

 _And you will be mine_ , he finished inside his head, but there was no need to say those words aloud, as Izaya understood them perfectly.

Izaya looked at Shizuo with a blank expression, and suddenly, he moved fast over his feet, getting rid of the other man's hand on his arm, and smiling with that characteristic annoying grin.

''That sounds like a challenge, Shizu-chan'', he answered with that fake sweet voice he always used when he was overconfident, ''I'll be waiting to make you take back those words''.

Without waiting to see the other man's reaction, Izaya Orihara disappeared in the shadows, with the overwhelming feeling that his relationship with Heiwashima Shizuo had been forever destroyed, but a new one had been forged in its place. And he couldn't wait to see how it would developed.


End file.
